


Arhat

by Solan



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: M/M, Scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:01:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26887801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solan/pseuds/Solan
Summary: Yamcha is a dashingly handsome fellow. To notice this two eyes are more than enough. But Tenshinhan has three and it makes things worse.
Relationships: Tenshinhan/Yamcha (Dragon Ball)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Arhat

**Author's Note:**

> Just a small thing I had in my drafts, which I felt a sudden urge to revisit yesterday. And today is Yamtien day... Must be intuition, huh?  
> -  
> English is not my mother tongue, so if you notice any mistakes, please do notify me.

Yamcha is a dashingly handsome fellow. To notice this two eyes are more than enough. But Tenshinhan has three and it makes things worse. Because his eyes perceive everything differently from ordinary human beings - or so he heard. After all, who knows what it’s truly like to _see_ through another’s eyes?

Tenshinhan perceives everything _differently_ , beauty included. He perceives everything with much more detail: notices the soft movement of the hair - Yamcha always changes hairstyles and it’s beautiful in its own way, him and Bulma (and Gohan, though it’s just that Yamcha does his haircuts) being the only ones with different hairstyles, keeping up with the times, moving forward in their own fashion, and thus ironically providing stability; sees the slight glimmer in dark brown eyes when the guy is ready to beat the crap out of some poor son of a gun - for playful Yamcha the fight is simply fun (as for Kuririn it’s the weirdest type of hangout with friends, and for Goku - a thrilling addiction, a necessity); never misses the slightest tension in responsive muscles - Yamcha is flexible, slim, never beefy like Vegeta or Tenshinhan himself, the amount of muscle is _just right_.

Tenshinhan’s middle eye never closes, as if living its own life, and doesn’t want to lose the sight of Yamcha ever so slightly. Chiaotzu never fails to notice this and, out of all the brotherly love his little heart can provide, only sends warm encouraging emotional waves into his head. Always the same. Always such a shame.

Yamcha is a warrior. One of the strongest on Earth. A _wolf_ , the man calls himself. Riotous braggart passionate bastard. More dog-like, if you ask Tien. The fangs being the only wolf thing in the lad. Oh, and the scars! Yes, the scars on the overall too good-looking face do make Yamcha a wolf in Tien’s eyes. He saw that face without them. And he wouldn’t even call Yamcha a dog then. A fluffy puppy, maybe. The scars definitely do the job. Pretty much like the scar on Tenshinhan's chest does mark Tien as a rebel.

Yamcha once told Tien: ‘I like it, Tenshinhan. Your scar, I mean. It’s a constant reminder of your own worth. Of your believes. Of your past. All the good stuff and the bad.’

It was early morning, they were sparring outside Kame House, the sun was making both the sky and the ocean orange, the exact colour of the Turtle School gi Yamcha was wearing. Yamcha asked for a break, which was odd, considering he was winning that time around, and he suddenly said those words, lightheartedly, yet there was a clear caution in his voice. A number of _successful_ kicks and punches that went way too smoothly against an opponent such as Tien must have warned him.

Tien loathed his own scar, most of the time he liked to fight with his shirt off and now wasn’t feeling comfortable without it - or, to be more precise, without freedom of mind and will to take it off, - but when he heard those words he thought that he _will_ manage to like it, too.

So in return Tenshinhan said: ‘I like yours. They make you finally look like a man.’

With a wolfy grin Yamcha laughed then. And hit him hard in the stomach, once Tien threw his shirt away.

There are times, however rare, when Tien feels like being hit in the stomach even though no punch or kick is landed on him. Whenever he sees Yamcha's bare left leg, his guts twist unpleasantly. While the scars on the face or the scar on the chest are a payment for skill, what are these for? The leg healed well, “bones can grow back” and all that, but little scars remain, darkish and a bit bulgy. They can easily go unnoticed. Not for Tien. And not because he has three eyes, actually.

‘Something’s on your mind, buddy?’ Yamcha asked one day. Or was it a night? Those things are hard to tell when you are at King Kai's place.

While Chiaotzu has always been by his side, to spend _all_ the time with anyone _else_ was new. Little wonder, then, that Yamcha caught Tien off guard.

‘What gave you the idea?’

‘You were staring. Thought you are into me,’ Yamcha winked with a chuckle. ‘Do you want to spar?’ he offered.

Tien shook his head no, and Yamcha fell on the grass beside him. His feet were bare, as he's been enjoying the greenery while training. What a childish sentiment.

‘Does it... does it hurt?’ The words forming in his mouth were abrupt.

Yamcha looked at him questioningly. Tien said nothing more, only stared back at him. It must have been the third eye that gave him away. Because Yamcha suddenly laughed it off:

‘It’s been ten years, Tenshinhan, of course, it doesn’t!’

That’s not what Tien meant. That's not what he meant at all.

‘Forget it,’ he stood up. He could already smell the fin soup Chiaotzu had been cooking. What a perfect excuse to run away from this conversation.

‘It does not,’ Yamcha repeated, his voice calming, reassuring, it stopped Tien in the doorway. ‘And don’t take it as a compliment, it did. But it does not now.’

He rolled up his left pant leg and casually traced down one of the thin bulges. Yamcha knew each and every one of them, Tien suddenly realised.

‘They are amazing, aren't they? They remind me of the sand river in the desert. You never notice it until you take a closer look. Or, well, just stumble upon it, that's more likely.’

Yamcha was smiling, while looking at his leg, and Tien blushed hard. Out of sudden, long-forgotten shame, out of confusion and out of something resembling sweet terror.

‘Your thoughts are too noisy, cut it out,’ Piccolo suddenly grumbled in his head.

‘Leave Tien-san alone,’ Chiaotzu confronted, still in his head.

What an annoyingly small planet it was.

Yamcha is beautiful, and Tenshinhan needs no eyes to see it, actually.


End file.
